Ruleta Rusa
by lirionegro-san
Summary: Es como cualquier otro juego... un juego demasiado peligroso. Todos, sin importar quién, las llevan de perder... por eso es divertido. NaruSasu. Yaoi. AU.


**Nueva historia, y diran, que le pasa a este...pero no digan nada...esta historia solo la tenia publicada en amor yaoi, pero ahora mimso esta en proceso de edicion y ya avanzada como unos tres capitulos, so, quiero ver que tal le va por aqui.  
**

**Narusasu.  
**

**Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a un sujeto llamado Kishimoto.  
**

* * *

**Ruleta rusa.**

**Por **

**Lirionegro.**

* * *

En la soledad de mi habitación, cuando los recuerdos de aquellos días regresan a mi mente, no puedo dejar de pensar en la tormentosa relación que por años, Sasuke y yo representábamos como a una obra de teatro, pero sobre todo, anhelándolo; tiempo después, pensaría que el juego, en su particular forma de verlo, trataría, no solamente de aventajarme, sino rebasaría todas mis expectativas.

El término lo aprendí de unas viejas películas vaqueras que pasaban las noches de verano, en el canal familiar, y que papá gustaba de ver cuando era un niño; recuerdo haber visto a muchas personas con ropas anchas, grandes sombreros, y con temple de grandes hombres reunidos en una mesa, bebiendo y riendo. Entonces, llegaba el más temido entre los hombres, la música paraba, las risas también, su dominio era total; cuando parecía que todo el control era de esa persona — la película era en blanco y negro, así que siempre creí que el tipo malo vestía de negro, y el bueno de blanco, o colores parecidos — llegaba el alguacil, ósea el tipo valiente que no temé al malo de bigote rizado.

Para cuando lo notaba, ambos tipos se enfrentaban a un duelo, seguían sentados en la mesa, solos, mientras eran observados por el público en general, temerosos; entonces yo creía que pasaría algo importante, un arma en el medio, balas a un lado. El primero en tomar el arma fue el tipo malo, y para mi propia sorpresa, apuntó a su propia cabeza, jalo el gatillo pero nada pasó. Sonrió y entregó el arma al alguacil, éste la tomó con la misma voluntad. Hubo una pausa larga… y para cuando el alguacil iba a imitar al otro; mamá llegaba y apagaba la televisión. Se ponía a gritar a mi padre, a lo que éste muy avergonzado obedecía a todo, y me llevaban a la cocina por un tentempié.

Nunca supe como terminaba la dichosa película; pero tiempo después comprendí como finalizaba el juego, claro, en la peor de las situaciones.

**Capítulo 1: Primer chasquido.**

Recuerdo esa mañana de lo más tranquila. O lo que aparentaba serlo, cuando siempre andaba armando revuelo. ¿Por qué esa mañana en específico? Tal vez porque cuando intento recordar cuales fueron uno a uno de los pasos que tomé en aquel entonces, a mi mente venía esa mañana. Yo, como siempre, con minutos de atraso que sólo logran sacarle canas verdes a mi madre, y risas consecuentes de mi padre, bajaba a la cocina con mi usual escándalo de feria de parque. Mamá tenía en la mesa un desayuno que estaba seguro que ella no había preparado, pero nadie lo discutía; Kushina Uzumaki no poseía el don del arte culinario, pero si querías permanecer con tus huesos en su lugar, mejor callabas y aparentabas como el más agradecido del mundo.

Rápido y veloz engullí en tiempo record – uno nuevo para mí – los alimentos que me presentaron. Y con un adiós fugaz, y la furia de mi madre, por haber dejado un desastre en la cocina, salí de casa. No sin antes, despedirme de mi padre.

Tan veloz como un rayo, llegué a mi punto: Konoha High School. Y ya en el salón 3-B, mi respiración se pudo tranquilizar por completo. Cursaba el último periodo del tercer año. Un año más y me graduaría para supuestamente ir a una buena universidad. Mis notas no eran las más sobresalientes, pero me defendía bien. Ese era la única meta que veía en mi vida, junto a los deseos que mi generación siempre formulaba como regla fundamental tras pasar los días, y el día definitivo tocara nuestras puertas.

Agradecí mentalmente que ese día tuviera clases con Kakashi-sensei, que no se caracterizaba por su puntualidad. Ni que yo pudiera decir lo mismo. Pero sólo me sucedía con los principios de semana. Cada lunes, Naruto Namikaze aparecía como una tormenta en el desierto. Imparable e inconfundible. Parte de la naturaleza.

Saludé a muchos de mis amigos en mi camino. Para sentarme al instante en mi puesto. El penúltimo de la fila, al lado de la ventana que daba directamente con el patio de juegos. Durante clases siempre mi mirada se perdía en esos campos, para instante después, ser regañado por el profesor de turno. Y no llevaba mucho tiempo sentado, o no me di cuenta del espacio-tiempo, pues al instante, Kakashi llegó, media hora tarde de lo que por ley tenía que cumplir como acuerdo reglamentario de la escuela, como siempre. Obligándonos a tomar nuestros puestos. Sonrío al recordar cada una de sus excusas, quién diría que justo ahora las extrañaría, justo con aquellos tiempos.

— Lamento la tardanza. Cuando venía me encontré con una mujer embarazada y…

— ¡MENTIRA! — nunca nadie le creyó, bien puede que Kakashi hablara en serio o no; pero esa habitualidad de justificarse con historias que se sacaba de Kami-sama sabe donde, le quitaban puntos en honestidad, lo cual siempre causaba problemas. Era tan difícil saber cuándo estaba bromeando o cuando realmente hablaba en serio.

— Son malos chicos — y la clase de literatura, de las cuales no era muy aficionado (me tiento a agregar), comenzó.

Y cuando la clase comenzó, mi vista irremediablemente se posó en el paisaje de la ventana. Específicamente en uno de los arboles cercanos a la ventana — o al menos lo suficiente para que yo pudiera ver entre las ramadas —, justo al lado del campo de fútbol. High School Konoha era, por orden, la más importante institución en toda Konoha, y sus otro cuatro distritos; pertenecía a la elite por aquel entonces, antes de que las empresas contribuyentes cerraran y los malditos desfalcos sufragaran a posicionar a HSK como uno de los primeros al que cortarle la cabeza; pero claro, nadie podía imaginarse eso mientras recorrías los salones de estudios, los campos deportivos, ni mucho menos cuando ibas al baño.

Incluso ahora, las noticias que me llegan de lo sucedido de mi vieja institución me sorprenden y me dejan horrorizado al mismo tiempo; igual cantidad ha pasado a mis amigos, y de seguro a muchos que creían que un centro de estudio para jóvenes está libre de cualquier transgresión.

En todo caso, cerca de las canchas de futbol, según puedo recordar, se empinaba una colina en cuyo centro, de forma majestuosa, cada verano florecía un bello Sakura que tenía más años que el viejo y la vieja juntos; desde mi ventana podía ver las ramas en flor, e incluso sus alrededores, pero no era aquel paisaje de belleza natural lo que llamaba mi atención, ni mucho menos el campo recreativo. Era la figura que descansaba semi acostado en una de las raíces del árbol lo que me atraía tanto. Figura que no sé molestaba en lo absoluto en ocultarse a pesar de que era horario de clases y debería estar en su salón. Estaban acostumbrados, supongo, a qué se tomará esas liberaciones. O se habían cansado en discutirle todo el tiempo. O a fuerzas mayores, acabe comprendiendo el verdadero porqué.

En fin, me fue más irresistible la figura que descansaba con tanta tranquilidad en el campo que seguir atendiendo lo que Kakashi-sensei decía, algo sobre unos poemas, o algo así.

No podía ver muy bien sus facciones desde aquí. Pero de seguro mantenía los ojos cerrados, sus facciones relajadas. Y tan somnolienta que me hubiese gustado estar cerca para contemplarle. ¿En qué momento había caído ante sus hechizos? Ni yo lo sé con seguridad. O tal vez lo sabía pero había querido ignorarlo, porque aun cuando deseó averiguarlo en mi tiempo libre, y vaya que lo tengo, a mi mente no recurre con precisión aquel momento de cambió… o puede que hubiese sido siempre así, sí, creó que así fue.

Como las clases continuaron sin que yo prestará totalmente atención — ya me había ganado muchos llamados de mis profesores a cambio — no noté el tiempo que trascurría, sólo observando esa figura. La campana sonó, y yo me di cuenta de eso, hasta que la misma figura que había estado observando casi toda la mañana, se levantó de su refugió, con pasos lentos y marcados — como aquel que camina por una pasarela de modas — y con las manos en los bolsillos, se despedía de mi sin mirarme. Aunque no podría llamarlo en si una despedida. Pero me hacía sentir bien pensando que si así era.

Fue hasta entonces que me llegó el primer pensamiento. Campana igual a final de clases que a su vez es igual a la hora del almuerzo. Y siguiendo con esta línea de expresiones, eso irremisiblemente sucumbiría en algo que venía sucediendo desde varias semanas, para ser precisos, el día de cumpleaños de esa persona con la cual estaba involucrada.

— ¿Vienes, Naruto? — Sakura me llamó, acercándose lo suficiente a mí para buscar convencer en algo que sabía que estaba perdiendo su tiempo.

— Lo siento, Sakura-chan. Tengo planes — y era verdad, como cada mañana, desde ese día. La misma respuesta ante la misma pregunta.

— Naruto… — más no me detuve a escuchar el mismo sermón de cada día ante mis negativas de acompañarlos al almuerzo.

No quería escucharlos.

Me despedí de ellos, aun sabiendo que consecuentemente a mi acción las miradas heladas de todos mis amigos estarían puestas en mí. Las ignoré, a pesar de saber que mis amigos tan sólo estaban preocupados por mi bienestar. Pero yo no sé lo estaba pidiendo. Y aunque se escuchaba horrible, no me importaba. Tan sólo quería llegar ahí.

Abrí la puerta de la azotea cuando ya había recuperado totalmente mi aliento. Aun cuando mis manos temblaban sucumbidas por el nerviosismo, no me detuvo en mi objetivo. Yo sabía que estaría allí, fue así desde el principio, cuando aquel pequeño juego empezó a desquebrajarme la cabeza; y desde entonces, siempre acudía ahí.

Y ahí estaba, esa misma figura. Ahora relajada en la barda metálica que rodeaba todo el área de la azotea del edificio principal. Semi acostado otra vez. Con la mirada perdida en el firmamento. Si, esta vez, podía observar esos hermosos ojos negros, que desafortunadamente me habían embelesado en algún momento de nuestra convivencia.

Estaba tan relajado, como suponía que estaba cuando lo vi descansando en aquel árbol.

En pasos cortos, me acerque a la figura, que no se inmutó en lo absoluto. Su cabello caía levemente en su rostro, tan blanco como la nieve. Tan puro.

Me agaché hasta estar a su nivel. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, antes incluso de que él reaccionase. Y lo besé. Mis ojos permanecían abiertos, cuando esos ojos negros finalmente me observaron a mí, ya no al cielo. Me sentí un poco cohibido ante su mirada tan penetrante. Instigándome, retándome a continuar. Y así lo hice. Saboreé esos delgados labios y cálidos que tanto me gustaban.

Aunque no recibí la respuesta que quería. Sentí su mano empujarme, hasta que mi espalda cayó en el suelo. Y su peso se sumó al mío. Tenía sus caderas sobre las mías. Aun cuando los nervios me dominaban, concluí muy bien hacia donde quería llegar.

Porque sólo me miraba, sin actuar más de lo que ya había hecho. Pero a pesar de que lo comprendía, mi cuerpo no actuaba como antes, ante el reto que se me presentaba. Y eso obviamente colmaba la paciencia de mi acompañante. Fueron minutos en los que permanecimos así. Y yo seguía sin moverme de mi posición inicial.

Pienso ahora en ese momento de temor como un sobre aviso, indignante, sí, pero recurrente cuando sabes que tu decisión es solo parte del problema. Si lo pensaba así, entonces creó que ese fue el momento exacto en que se me dio la oportunidad de salvarme a mi mismo, sin importar lo que dejaba atrás. Por obviedad, yo no sabía leer el destino, así que no entendía muy bien que me pasaba, normalmente no tendría la dificultad de posesionarme de ese cuerpo que se me entregaba tan diligentemente. O lo que aparentará.

Finalmente se cansó, creó yo, porque se levantó de mí sin darme tiempo a reaccionar. Pegando su mirada al cielo azul. Tan distante ahora. Y yo ahí, tirado todavía en el suelo, participe en un espectáculo del cual ya no era bienvenido. Ya no existía para él. Al menos no tanto como para que mi presencia lo incomodará o le llamará la atención más que la de un mosquito.

Cuando pensé en actuar, mis intentos fueron cortados. La puerta de la azotea fue abierta. Y una figura que ambos — aunque el otro no volteara a verla — conocíamos muy bien, apareció.

Su cabellera pelirroja era inconfundible. Y sus ojos aguamarina eran igual de desconcertante como los de aquel que aun observaba el cielo. Me levanté, sabiendo muy bien a que venía. O lo que era mis sospechas, más bien. Sabía que la presencia de ese nuevo sujeto me molestaba, tanto como me había molestado alguna vez la presencia de mi pequeña obsesión. Pero a diferencia de él, ésta molestia era por razones completamente diferentes. Odiaba el hecho que él — el pelirrojo — se acercase tan confianzudamente al otro. Y que éste no hiciera nada para evitarlo.

Razones más para saber que la idea que se formaba en mi mente no era del todo errónea, la furia estaba ahí, y se negaba a desaparecer, específicamente un hambre voraz de crueldad, que ni yo mismo — juzgándome por lo que venía conociéndome, y las estrictas normas (en realidad no tan estrictas) por las cuales había sido criado por mis padres — conocía, pero que sucumbía en una sola persona, esencial. Dirigí mi mirada nuevamente a su costado. Anhelando que él también me mirase. Pero su espalda fue lo único que logré ver, además de su cabello azabache que terminaba en puntas.

Una última mirada al recién llegado, y mis pasos se dirigieron a la salida. No sin antes escuchar una voz, que no era la que yo deseaba oír.

— Nos vemos, Namikaze.

— Si, Subaku no — porque era su turno, porque había perdido mi tiempo en mis inseguridades que de alguna manera habían logrado dominarme.

Era el turno de Gaara para estar con Sasuke.

* * *

Ahora que lo pienso bien, en mis recorridos por la memoria, o incluso, hablándolo con Gaara, nunca puse verdadero empeño por descubrir que tan estrecha fue la relación de ambos; sabía que había una entrañable conexión entre Sasuke y Gaara que fue el continuo motivo de mis molestias; pero nunca concluí nada hasta que un día, con Gaara, entre una platica por de más escueta — yo tenía la mayor parte de culpa, dado a mi incapacidad de prestar atención a lo que el pelirrojo me decía —, me atreví a hacerle esa pregunta. Me quedó viendo con aquellos ojos verdes que en su tiempo me parecieron el mayor ente de mis contrariedades, hasta que finalmente me dijo algo como esto:

— No estábamos tan separados el uno del otro, pero tampoco tan necesitados como para merecernos.

Sigue pareciéndome ilógico su forma de pensar en Sasuke, incluso ahora; no es mi mismo sentimiento de culpa, pero esta ahí, y creó entender un poco las palabras de Gaara; no sabría asegurarlo, pero su forma de mirarme en aquella ocasión, y si las compara con los entrañables años de escuela, se resumía en la misma incapacidad que brillaba en un pequeño punto que para mí era difícil tomar en cuenta. "Idiota", creó que me decía; pues yo sabía que su lugar, y mi lugar, eran totalmente diferentes.

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando llegué a casa ese día.

Había compensado el desplante con mis amigos, saliendo con ellos por el centro comercial o donde quiera que a ellos se les ocurriera para pasar el rato. Me negué a seguir una conversación que incluyese mi destino de hace unas horas. Y no me siguieron atosigando con eso. Bien librado de esa me vi, pero tampoco fue como si de un momento a otro, mi vida hubiese sido tranquila. Extraño esos tiempos, cuando la aparenta felicidad estaba a la puerta esperando por mi, cuando me decidiera finalmente a elegirla; pero sabía que, incluso ahora estoy seguro de ello, no la tomaría.

En fin, no había querido pensar en lo ocurrido en la azotea durante ese tiempo, me llevaba a Gaara, y a Sasuke por el mismo camino, y el pelirrojo era una molestia que me costaba aceptar. Mis amigos eran una excelente distracción para lograr mi objetivo, y aun así, jamás les hice ver lo agradecido que estaba que por unos momentos, podía sentirme como un adolescente normal con ellos.

Estando ya dentro de las cuatros paredes de mi habitación, observando el color azul de estas — había insistido tanto en pintarlas de naranja, pero mis padres lo creyeron muy extremistas; ahora ellos me dicen que las paredes les dejan casi ciego cada vez que entran a mi cuarto, así que más me valía que reconociera su esfuerzo — fue cuando el cumulo de sentimientos me atacaron de repente. Y yo con la guardia baja.

Quería pensar que era por el día, que era normal que ese día no estuviera de ánimo para nada. Aun sabiendo que era eso lo que había esperado con tanta impaciencia. Pero al parecer mi lado racional se dignó a presentarse en ese momento. Me golpeó en el rostro con tantas respuestas que declaraban muy bien la razón de mi inicial cobardía.

Había fallado en el primer golpe. Luego de una secuencia de ataques que no había tenido el problema de enfrentar, hasta ahora. Porque a pesar que creía que salía ileso ante cada enfrentamiento, la verdad era otra. Cada vez que me enfrentaba al primer chasquido del arma, era cociente que entre más cerca estuviera cerca de la meta final, los miedos aflorarían en mí, como el humano que era.

En consecuencia, no pude enfrentarme al siguiente tiro, por el terror de que éste fuera el correcto. Y que en este casquillo la bala finalmente se incrustará en mi cabeza. O, mejor dicho, en mi corazón. Algo que era ya inevitable para aquellos momentos, pero como buen "dobe" que era, seguía sin comprender.

Porque no podía luchar cuando el arma no la tenía yo en mis manos. Siempre sería mi turno. Y yo sólo esperaría el final del juego. Arriesgando mi vida en cada instante. Por unos minutos de su compañía. Minutos que se estaban volviendo insuficientes. Al menos para mí.

Y caí en derrota, bajo mi propia estrategia.

— _Ey, teme. ¿te enfrentas a mí?_

— _Como quieras. No salgas llorando después._

Me justificaba a mi mismo, con la recurrente pantomima, que mi deseo era ayudarle. Sólo quería, que por espacio de un segundo, el Sasuke que yo recordaba de niño regresase a mí; como si por arte de magia, con aquel estúpido juego, la verdadera naturaleza de Sasuke, una de la cual estaba seguro de su existencia, pero yacía oculta para los ojos ajenos, saldría ganando; y esa naturaleza traería de regresó a mi mejor amigo.

Claro, aun no comprendía la verdadera naturaleza de toda aquella tempestad, ni mucho menos la totalidad de mis sentimientos.

* * *

Blog: lirio -chan .blog spot unan espacios

twitter: twitter #!/ Lirio Castel una espacios.

Gracias por leer, cualquier opinión, critica constructiva, es bienvenida.


End file.
